Pirates of the Viking shore: On deadlier waters
by idon'tcare14
Summary: Sequel to "Pirates of the Viking shores", you don't have to read it. A new enemy has risen in the darkness and will bring terror and death on the dragons of all islands. Dagur the Deranged is being hunted for treason against them and joins forces with Tuffnut and Heather. Follow their story as they sail into danger and mystery. They're the outlaws of the sea and they're not afraid!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Let's write this thang! You don't have to read any of my other stories if you're new to my writing because this is new even though it's a sequel. All you need to now it Tuff and Heather are together and there is an island of dragon eaters. Now let's begin shall we.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

Prologue:

This is the story of a small band of pirates that travelled the seas to bring peace to their world. They met allies along the way and had the most incredible adventures. But who be these pirates you might ask? Are they the bravest of the brave? Or are they just a bunch of no bodies travelling across the ocean to prove they're worth? I'll tell you a secret, they're both.

Tuffnut Thorston, the captain and leader of the three. Just as courageous as he is stupid. Led his crew into impeccable danger numerous times but also escaped at the last minute by an inch of his life.

Heather, the spouse and second in command. She, much like Tuffnut is courageous at best, a quick thinker and light on her feet. Can overcome any scenario. Has defeated many foes and contenders with her smarts and is usually left to clean up the mess her partner has created.

Dagur the Deranged is the last of the crew, a skilled but not trustworthy archer. He was committed of treason against the Deathly Butchers for betraying their trust because he refused to hunt dragons for a delicacy. In return the Butches went after him in the hopes to destroy his clan. They failed of course for Dagur had found refuge with the two pirates of Berk, joining them on their journey but therefore making them wanted as well.

Now these pirates of the Viking shores have ventured far and wide. They are seen as heroes in the eyes of the good and innocent but seen as outlaws of the sea in the eyes of the wicked. They have faced the most challenging challenges one would come across in a life full of adventure and have come across some of the most sceptical and surreal sights one could only dream. Magic!

These three people are the most wanted crew in all of the seven seas. They are wanted dead or alive. And to think that where this voyage began, started with a single ship.

**A/N: I know it's short. The next chapter will be much longer because that's where the story will kick off I just need a little break for a while but I wanted to give you something to read. If you like or have any ideas or whatever tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Only one review. Meh doesn't matter. This chapter will be much longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

On the horizon of the waters of Berk was a ship sailing through the waves. A young man stood atop of the mast with a smug look across his face as he came closer to land.

"When Heather sees this beauty she is gonna scream!" he sang to himself as he heard a loud shriek at the docks.

"TUFFNUT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SHIP?!" Heather cried out to the ocean, Tuffnut too far out to hear her. As the rather small piece of crap Tuffnut sailed on bobbed closer to the docks, eventually sinking right next to it, the blond male stepped of the mast and waltzed up to the village. Heather could only stare at the sunken boat with a look of shock and anger.

"So what do you think of our new ship?" Tuff questioned, placing an arm around the brunette woman.

"Y-You mean to tell me that this…thing! This…sunken hunk of wood is our new ship?" she asked quietly with a very upset look.

"Sure is. The guy I got if from said that it is apparently lucky and I got a great deal on it, hardly cost me anything!" he cheered. Heather nodded slowly.

"I-I can see why," she stuttered. "But tell me as to why you got this one?" she questioned, anger bubbling up inside her.

"Because it was cheap and the guy said it has lost of character," he replied. Heather nodded once more and gave a death glare his way.

"Tuff, the only "character" this boat has…IS THAT IT'S A PIECE OF SHIT! Why in Thor's name did I let you get a new one, our old one was just fine!" Heather whined, rubbing her temples. Tuffnut looked to the dinghy full of water and stroked his goatee with a raised brow.

"I see what you mean but I have the perfect solution."

"And what would that be?" Heather said with obvious sarcasm. Tuffnut smirked at her.

"I'll get Gobber to patch up the leek and then we can sail this baby on the open seas, travelling to all different places. England, Rome, Ireland, Scotland, we'll go everywhere," Tuff said in an enchanting voice. Heather gave a weak smile and lightly punched him on the arm.

"No, the only place this scrap heap will take us is to the bottom of the ocean!" she exclaimed with a laugh. Tuffnut groaned in annoyance.

"There no pleasing a princess is there?!" he cried, throwing his arms up to be dramatic.

"Hey, did you guys forget or something?" Fishlegs called out from the village. The two looked at each other and looked to him in confusion.

"What?" they both replied together. Fishlegs heaved a sigh.

"The village meeting," he informed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, damn! That was today! I completely forgot about that very important meeting…that was today. Come on Tuff!" Heather remembered as she pulled Tuffnut up to the village.

"I swear I tell you thing about fifty times and yet you somehow still forget," Fishlegs voiced, running next to them.

"It's not her fault she was born a dunce!" Tuffnut teased with a smirk which Heather only laughed off.

The three Vikings arrived and the Great Hall and quietly entered the packed room. As they walked Tuffnut noticed his niece and nephew and their two friends Hunter and Ruth hiding under a table and giggling.

Rebel, his niece placed and finger to her lips and made a gesture asking him to keep quiet about it. Tuffnut gave a snigger and nodded in response, the four kids' high-fiving each other at his agreement to keep their secret. As they took their respected places in the hall Stoick's voice bellowed to his peers.

"As you know the problems with the Deathly Butcher tribe has arisen once more. They are killing all the dragons they find and if we don't do something to cease the slaying then the dragons will die out," the hefty man said in a grim but stern voice.

"Species like the Scouldren and Timber jack have already thought to be extinct. These people are killing them and the dragons are slowly disappearing. The numbers in Monstrous Nightmare and Gronkles and dropping rapidly and pretty soon all the dragon species will drop," Hiccup continued with despair.

"I will personally kill every one of those Butchers, with my face!" Snotlout boasted.

"Yeah, thank you for your enthusiasm Snotlout," Hiccup replied in and unsure voice before going on. "You all will get your chance to help our community. The council has devised a step by step plan to take down the Butchers which you will be expected to follow."

"So what is this plan?" Fishlegs asked with his arm raised.

"I'm glad you asked that Fishlegs, the plan is that two people will travel to the island and spy on their actions, they will report back in a week and we'll go from there," Hiccup informed.

"So who are we sending?" Astrid questioned from behind. Hiccup smirked and took a breath.

"The only people who know the seas well," he said.

"Oh no! He wouldn't, would he?" Heather whispered with nerves.

"Tuff, Heather, the mission is yours."

Argh, damn it!" the whined together.

"Meh it doesn't matter, Gobber's fixed the boat. When should we leave?" Tuffnut asked.

"As soon as you can. But there are rumours floating around that they are after Dagur the Deranged for treason, you have to be very careful when you get there. If they were to find out that you're from Berk and that you've associated with Dagur they will kill you!" Hiccup told them with warning.

Heather looked shocked but Tuffnut looked excited as ever.

"Right, go there do a bit of spying and come back, got it," he said with glee.

"Just remember, stick with the plan," Hiccup advised. Heather smirked and nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure."

* * *

Once the meeting was over, the senior and joiner dragon riders watch the tow pirates set off.

"Back on the tides again, how cool this this!" Tuffnut sang. Heather groaned in response.

"Sure if we weren't in a dinghy," she complained. "See you in a week then."

"Just remember, stay on track!" Hiccup warned once more. The two nodded and hoped in their small boat, sailing off to the deadly island of dragon eaters, waving to their family and friends at the dock.

"So do you think we're gonna face certain death?" Tuffnut questioned. Heather smiled at him with a laugh.

"Who knows? Nothing is certain. But I think it will be interesting," she replied. Tuffnut smiled back and placed and arm around her.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

**A/N: Boring I know but please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks Ted and theforgetfulalchemist for reviewing and I'm glad you like it. This fun chapter is dedicated to you my friends. :^)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

Running through the dense wilderness, branches slapping and starching his face, pebbles and rocks sliding around in his boots all the more slowing him down. The morning darkness did not help much either, he was completely unaware of his surroundings but kept on running for his survival depended on it.

He thought more than once about turning around and facing his enemies but that did not go so well the first time he tried it. Even he, Dagur the Deranged could not face over one hundred warriors at once by himself. His legs were worn out and his head throbbed with exhaustion, his arm oozed in blood and the pain was making him feel woozy.

"I have to keep going," he puffed out to himself, starting to stagger with fatigue. "I can't let them catch me, I can't," the man panted. As he slowly continued to stagger he collapsed to the ground and breathed hard. The ground underneath was soft and sandy; he heard waves crashing from beyond his vision. A small part of him filled with relief as his mind embraced the tranquillity and peacefulness around, fooling him in to safety. But alas it was not as such. The screams of the fighters sounded behind, their torches growing brighter and brighter as they came closer and closer.

Dagur heaved to his feet, his body feeling much heavier than it actually was. The man limped towards the ocean, gasping and panting, wincing at each step he took, each muscle he moved, each breath he heaved.

He waded through the waves until he was waist deep in the ocean. Dagur turned around to face the Butchers running after him from afar, yelling angry words at him, and calling him traitor and conspirator. Dagur laughed at them, his chuckled slowly turning into sobs as he lifted his arms fell in to the waves, water engulfing his body.

Dagur's head bobbed up from the water, his plan work. He could not hear the Butchers yells. They probably thought he drowned when he went under.

"If only it were true," he whispered as he floated with the tide wishing he were dead for then the horrible pain he was in would end. But where would that get him, he was a chief, he was meant to be strong. He stayed like that for hours, just floating.

* * *

The dinghy, now known as The Intrepid bobbled in the sea as green water splashed out of it, mumbled swears coming from its small deck.

"I thought you said this boat wouldn't leak?" Heather questioned from atop of the mast, a spy glass at her eye as she looked to the Butches Island.

"It was supposed to hold up! Any way what are you doing?" he growled back.

"Supervising," the brunette replied flatly with a smirk. Tuffnut rolled his eyes and continued to bail.

"Oh, wait it was a different leak that's causing it," he said with a bit of achievement in his voice. Heather scoffed at him.

"What did I tell you?! This boat is a junk pile! I was right and you were so wrong!" she exclaimed. Tuffnut moaned at her comment aloud, throwing his head back.

"I'll fix it!" he snapped picking up a small rock from the deck and shoving it in the hole, stomping on it to make it stick. "There you see, problem gone."

"Psssh, men," Heather mumbled. Tuffnut walked up to the side and removed his spy glass from his belt, peering through it.

"See anything?" he asked. Heather shook her head.

"No Tuff, I'll tell you when I see something," she replied with sarcasm. Tuffnut chuckled and joined her on the mast.

"This is great, out on the open seas, on The Intrepid, the fresh air, just you and me. Could this get any better?" he sang.

"Oh yeah, stuck on a boat with you with nothing to do, no excitement what so ever, this couldn't get any better!" she whined with a pout.

"Argh, you are such a princess! Something will come up just wait. We have a week for excitement to kick off," Tuff replied, sounding a little annoyed. Heather pout only grew.

"Okay then," she said carefully. Tuffnut smiled at her and jumped back down to the deck continuing to investigate.

Hours had past and still nothing had happened. The waters were completely calm. There was no sign of the Deathly Butchers, no dragon wails and no war ships.

"This is the most boring moment of my life, listening to Fishlegs recite the dragon manual would be more entertaining, oh gods even talking to Snotlout would stop me from being bored and you know how much I loathe Snotlout!" Heather spat, breaking the silence.

"Yes babe, the whole family knows that you and Snotlout resent each other with every bone in your bodies. Sometimes Ruff and I bet on who's planning to kill each other first," he said with a laugh, Heather cracking a laugh. Once her laughter died down Heather noticed a figure out in the waves.

"What in Thor's name is that?" she mumbled looking through her spy glass. "Oh my god! Tuff, try to get closer!" Heather urged. Tuffnut nodded and steered the boat towards the floating figure.

"That's- No it couldn't be?" Tuffnut said in a bare whisper at the sight. There right in front of them was Dagur the Deranged, unconscious in the water.

The two Vikings hoisted Dagur to the deck and stared at him. They were speechless; they didn't know what to think.

"I guess the rumours were true," Tuffnut said with disbelief.

"Is…is he dead?" Heather asked, kicking the unconscious man with her foot. Dagur jolted his eyes open, scaring the two.

"AAAHHH!" they screamed as Tuffnut jumped in Heather's arms, her holding him bridal style.

"H-Hi there," Tuffnut stuttered to him.

**A/N: That was very funny. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: No reviews for the last chapter, oh well you win some you lose some. Anyway I would like some ideas if they pop up in your noggins but I'm alright. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

Dagur's eyes jolted open, the strong midday light causing his vision to blur. He saw a figure standing above him but couldn't quite make out what it was. A big blurry two headed monster. No that wasn't right, was it?

"H-Hi there." A male voice stuttered nervously. No not a monster, unless it was a weak one that Dagur could kill. The man's vision adjusted back to normal and the figure became clear. It was not a two headed monster that spoke but a blond man and a rather petit woman struggling to hold him in her arms.

Dagur didn't care less for them, thinking they were weak and in most cases useless to him as he shut his eyes once more, the light starting to inflict a headache.

"Where am I?" he questioned in a strong yet drained voice.

"You're on our boat, The Intrepid," the female voice said, a little scared. Dagur opened his eyes once again and slowly sat himself up, getting a good look at his two "rescuers".

The woman let go of the bloke she was hold and bent down to his level carefully inspecting his injured arm, quickly wrapping a strip of cloth to it.

"What are you doing?" Dagur interrupted defensively, pulling back but grimacing in pain.

"Calm down Dagur, she's just bandaging your arm," the blond male informed. Dagur was very confused and stared at him, as if trying to remember something.

"Do…I know you?" he questioned. "Wait, you're from Berk aren't you! Tuffnut Thorston!" he exclaimed. Tuffnut nodded.

"The one and only," he sang.

"Uh, so how is Berk? Is Hiccup still a scrawny little weasel?" Dagur asked in a mocking tone.

"I wouldn't quite say that," Heather growled in annoyance as she forcefully tied the bandage to his arm making him wince.

"Argh, not so rough," he mumbled placing a hand on his injury. "What are you going here anyway?"

"Well we share a mutual enemy, Hiccup sent us both to spy on the Butchers, find out what they're up to. We also heard they were after you for-,"

"Treason? Yeah they are," Dagur interrupted, cutting Tuffnut short.

"What did you even do?" Heather questioned, curiosity setting in. Dagur heaved a sigh and sat up on the side of the deck, his head hung low.

"I refused to eat dragons. The Butchers wanted to make an alliance with the Berserkers, my Berserkers. They said to confirm the agreement we had to start following their rules. But as the stubborn person I am, I declined so they attacked us and drove me from my island. Almost got me too," he informed them.

"They make me sick. Most of the dragons are almost extinct because of them!" Heather spat before climbing the mast and placing her spy glass to her eye once more.

"It seems to me Dagur that we all have the same problem, so here's my new plan. Why don't we team up, like an alliance, what do you say?" Tuffnut asked with a beaming grin. Dagur thought and carefully looked between the two.

"I don't know. Our tribes aren't what you would call "friends" are they," he replied with a sneer.

"We could always hand you back to the Butchers…to get butchered like the dragons. Then Tuff and I wouldn't have another mouth to feed and those monsters get the man they want. It's a win, win situation…for us anyway," Heather said rather casually making Dagur choke.

"You wouldn't do that, she wouldn't do that, would she?" he laughed nervously. Tuffnut shrugged and leaned on the side of the boat.

"Who knows dude, but I'll tell you this. That girl right there," Tuff said pointing to Heather "Will do anything to get her own way, so if I were you I'd do what she says. So are you gonna stay with us or not?" Dagur muttered swear words under his breathe to himself in annoyance.

"I guess so considering I don't have a choice," he whined. Tuffnut smiled at him and held out his hand shaking Dagur's with gusto.

"Welcome aboard The Intrepid now let's get to work," the blond male sang handing him a spy glass. "See if you can spot what the Butchers are up to." Dagur became a little confused.

"I was just held captive on their island, I know what they're up to!" he exclaimed. Tuffnut became interested and threw away his spy glass.

"Tell me. What are they planning," he urged in a serious tone.

"Um Tuff I think you should-,"

"Heather not now! What are they planning Dagur?" Tuff asked once more.

"They're after a dragon. I don't know which one but I heard that it's special. One that is so rare that there is possibly one left in the world," Dagur informed.

"Tuffnut I really think you should look-,"

"Heather, I'm busy. Continue," Tuff commanded.

"They mentioned Berk more than once, the dragon that they want might be there. They said that they would kill everyone in sight to get it. Berk is in real danger! He warned.

"Tuffnut you need to look-,"

"Wait, the only dragon they could possibly be talking about is…a Night Fury. They want Toothless! Oh gods this is bad, very bad," Tuff yelled.

"TUFFNUT LOOK UP NOW!" Heather screamed from atop of the mast pointing out to sea. There sailing towards them was a whole fleet of Deathly Butcher war ships, warriors with flaming arrows and catapults with large stones.

"Get the weapons ready, we have to fight back!" Dagur ordered, the leader in him taking over.

"In case you haven't noticed genius this is a dinghy, it doesn't have weapons! Another reason why I hate it!" Heather interjected sarcastically, directing the last part to Tuffnut.

As Dagur and Heather began to argue on what to do, the Butchers had released their artillery and it was heading straight for their boat.

"ABANDON SHIP!" Tuffnut cried as he and the others leaped for The Intrepid and into the cold murky ocean, the boat above their heads crumbling in chunks.

They three surfaced from the water and saw the damage. The Intrepid was no more, just floating bits of soggy timbre.

"Do you think they bought it?" Heather gasped, pushing the hair from her face. Not a minute after she said that the Butchers ships started to turn around, honing in on them.

"Nope!" Tuffnut gulped. The trio swam for it, attempting to get away from them but the ships were much too fast. Just as they were about to give up a Scouldren broke through the waves, giving a terrible screech.

"I thought Hiccup said they were extinct?!" the brunette cried in sheer terror.

"Scouldrens are very rare on the Butchers Island, maybe it could distract them," Dagur informed as he continued to swim.

"But what if it's the last one, they're gonna kill it!" Tuffnut objected.

"They gonna kill you to," Heather shouted back, pulling him behind her. They continued to swim until they were out of sight and watched as the war of man against dragon played through. Man won and in the most disgusting and tortuous way possible.

"It's horrible…they just…I don't even know what to think," Tuffnut said quietly as the dull roar of the dying beast echoed across the sea.

"Just imagine what they're going to do with that Night Fury of Hiccup's. If he gets in the way well…the heir to Berk will be lost as well," Dagur grimily spoke.

"We have to stop them, we have to warn Berk we can't just-,"

"What?! Float here and do nothing! This war is over before it's begun and you know it!" Heather growled. "We have no way to tell them, no way to fight! Ships of friendly sailors don't just fall out of the sky!" she exclaimed. As if on cue a puff of purple smoke filled the air, the water bubbling as a ship rose from its depths completely dry.

"Woah, I must be seeing things. Since when do people float in the ocean without a boat?" A teenaged boy shouted to them from the deck.

"Since when do ships pop out from the sea?" Dagur mumbled.

**A/N: Oooohhh! How mysterious. Sorry it took so long, I got writers block and didn't have a cliff to push it off. Anyway tell me what you think in a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks Ted and KaliAnn for your support, it means a lot. Now if anyone was confused about the boat thing in the last chapter, don't worry, I know what I'm doing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

"Woah, are you lot just gonna float there or what? I don't bite, you can come aboard if you wish," the teen with a rather freckly face and bright, shaggy red hair called. The trio were in bafflement. A ship just appeared from the bottom of the ocean and there was this scruffy teenager acting like it was an everyday occurrence.

"What in Thor's name is happening," Tuffnut mumbled, a little frightened.

"Uh if I were you I would get on the boat. A friend of mine once told me that krakens lurk in the seas and attack passing ships. Would be much worse without a ship though because the kraken would just eat and you wouldn't be able to escape," the boy said casually, smiling at them kindly.

"What's a kraken? Is it a type of dragon?" Heather asked with curiosity at the strange kid. The red haired boy snorted in amusement.

"It's a really, really big squid. Look its right under you now!" he cried trying not to laugh. Tuffnut, Heather and Dagur reacted just the way the boy wanted as they quickly swam to the side of the ship and started to ascend upwards on a rope ladder.

"Do you see it? I can't really see anything," Dagur puffed out looking down. The young man laughed hysterically at his new companions.

"What are you laughing at?!" Tuffnut snarled angrily grabbing the teen by the collar of his tunic, frightening him in the process.

"I-I was just p-pulling your leg. A harmless joke is all, please don't kill me!" he begged.

"Who are you," the blond male questioned carefully letting go of his shirt.

"Phoenix F-Fletcher sir. Are you and your band of pirates gonna make me walk the plank?" he responded childishly.

"Don't temp me kid!" Dagur snarled at him. Heather rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"We're not gonna hurt you, in fact we would kinda like your help. Our boat was sunken by uh…bad people," she calmly told him. Her kind tone made Phoenix relax a little and he smiled a buck tooth grin.

"Well why didn't you say so? I'd be happy to give you my services if you don't hurt me of course?" he replied, his voice slightly cracking at the end of his sentence.

"We wouldn't do such and thing, would we boys?" Heather called out, laughing a little.

"No," the two men retorted flatly, disappointed that there would be no violence.

"Okay, that's all sorted I think introductions are in order. I'm Heather, that's my spouse Tuffnut and this guy is our…acquaintance Dagur," she beamed shaking the young boy's hand. Phoenix smiled warmly back at her and looked to the two men behind her.

"Would you fellows like to see something cool?" he questioned excitedly. Tuffnut and Dagur exchanged vexed glances.

"I guess so?" Tuffnut shrugged. Phoenix flashed a mad grin and dashed towards the back of the deck, retrieving a book and reading aloud.

"Wood of this glorious ship I possess thee, sink under the waves, to the bottom of the sea," he chanted as purple smoke filled the air.

"What's happening? What are you doing?!" Dagur panicked, gripping the side of the boat.

The ship started to descend into the water, the waves splashing on the deck. Random barrels and boxes slid from the floor and into the ocean. Tuffnut held Heather tightly, also clinging on the side of the deck. All three were freaking out wildly as the boat was now fully underwater.

"H-How are we breathing?" Tuffnut said in a bare whisper, his voice echoing in a strange way from the currents.

"Hold on tight," Phoenix voiced slyly as he chanted again. "Faster than sound, faster than light, I enchant you with power now zoom with might!"

As he spoke those words the ship started to rumble and shake. The trio of adventures held on as best they could but were not prepared for the great force the ship speed forward.

"This is insane!" Heather cried but was awe struck by the scene. The sea life was amazing, fish and sharks and even whales swam past going about their own business as the ship practically flew through the water.

Phoenix was the only one actually enjoying himself as he ran to the side of the boat and reached out his hand to the water, small drops falling at his feet.

"Give it try guys!" the ginger encouraged. Dagur was the first to respond as he took ran his fingers through the wall of spiralling sea.

"It's incredible," he breathed. "How are you doing this?" the fierce fighter asked his young comrade.

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Phoenix replied wisely. Everyone stood silent as Tuffnut approached him.

"So this…is magic?" he questioned carefully. Phoenix smile childishly back at him.

"Yeah, I'm only an apprentice though. We're almost at my island so you could meet my teacher if you wish. She's the best and she says that once I'm ready she'll teach me some of the harder spells to master!" he cheered.

"Maybe she could help us with our problem? Our tribe is at war with another tribe called the Deathly Butchers. Maybe your teacher's skills could give us a fighting chance," Tuffnut replied. Phoenix nodded in agreement.

"I will ask but she is quite picky and may ask for something in return. Oh we're here," he said changing the subject as the ship slowly became stationary. "Rise from the depths and from the waves, show the sunlight and bring us out of this haze," he chanted making the ship rise.

The vessel rose from the ocean at the dock of Phoenix's village and surprisingly there were people buzzing around. I didn't seem to notice or care for that matter that a boat had just sailed underwater.

"Follow me mates!" the boy sang, leaping from the boat and to the dock with a thump. The others followed warily, unsure of their surroundings and people. As they walked through the small town people gave scowls and whispered nasty comments behind them, a lot were words like.

"Look at that boy! Why does he even look up to her," or things like,

"The poor soul, he's too naïve to realise she will never amount to anything. That woman will take him down to hell with her."

Phoenix heard the whispers and his face dropped but carried on, disregarding their words.

"Okay we are here!" the boy happily said as he presented a large and broken cottage as he opened the door. Tuffnut, Heather and Dagur peered inside but saw nothing. No furniture, no fire place and no master of magic.

"Uh, dud there's nothing there," Tuff pointed out. "Where's this master of yours?"

"Well I'm right here!"

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Next chapter will be back on Berk for probably half of it. Leave an idea if you want.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks Ted for reviewing, sorry it took so long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

The group of Vikings quickly turned to the unexpected voice from behind and were met by a strange looking character with crazy blonde hair, holding her fingers up in front of them as if making a picture frame with them.

"Strange. What are these…things? Why did you bring them here?" she questioned Phoenix with a sceptical look on her face. The young teen gave a childish smile and pointed to them.

"Well master this is-," he answered but was quickly cut off by her as she approached the Vikings staring at Heather first.

"Heather…Flog'Em? Odd name isn't it? Twenty-six years of age, good at navigation. Once were a member of the Peaceable tribe, now lives in Berk. At the age of fourteen you were jailed for betraying the Hooligan tribe's trust to the Outcasts to save your parents. Quickly redeemed yourself trust worthy and loyal and were reunited with them. At age twenty you were trapped on a ship full of pirates and after that you have been living in Berk ever since," the creepy woman spoke, each word she said utterly true.

"How did you know-,"

"Silence!" she shouted as she took a step towards Dagur, her lips twitching into a flirtatious smile, showing some of her rotten teeth.

"Dagur the Deranged, my, my, what a man you are. Twenty-seven years of age and the chief of the Berserkers. You are currently being hunter for treason by a tribe for reasons unknown to me. Well you are quite a danger dude aren't you, might keep you for myself," she said in a teasing way making Dagur choke, probably from vomit. The bizarre lady chuckled at him and stood in front of Tuffnut.

Her smile dropped at him, becoming more wary as she grabbed him by the chin, tilting his head side to side, examining him.

"Tuffnut Thorston, yes? You were born on Berk. Have a twin sister whom you share a dragon with. Was a part of the defeat of the Red Death even though Hiccup did most of the work. You are an appalling rider but you are good with a sword," she finished. Tuffnut stared at her bewildered.

"Who are you? Are you a mind reader or something?" he practically yelled waving his arms in the air. All the woman did was laugh once more.

"Who am I? Who am I?! I am Hazel Birch, the best sorceress in the land and it's not mind reading darling it's magic, now get lost! I'm far too busy to talk to a group of losers like you!" she snapped, stalking off. "Minion, come with me! We have important matters to attend to!"

"Coming master!" Phoenix obeyed, trotting behind after her happily.

"Hey wait! We were told you could help us and we're not leaving until you do!" Tuffnut growled. The woman turned on her heel and glared at each of them.

"You want my help? Alright, but there is a catch. If you wish for my services I must get something in return," Hazel informed them with a smirk.

"What do we have to do?" Dagur asked in a grumpy way. Hazel's smirk only grew.

"Tuffnut, I want you to clean my ship from top to bottom of all the rotten fish and Heather I want you to count the rotten fish," she cheered. Tuffnut and Heather looked to each other and then back to her.

"I get why you want it cleaned but why count them?" Heather questioned a puzzled look across her face.

"Oh no reason I just want you to do it. Dagur, it would appear that I have a small problem. I need help with my new spell; you wouldn't mind giving me a hand with it would you?" Hazel asked, attempting to be the slightest bit flirtatious.

"Um, what would this spell be?" Dagur replied nervously. Hazel laughed and with a puff of smoke a large saw appeared in her hands.

"To saw you in half! I haven't quite mastered it yet but I'm very close to. Like they say if at first you don't succeed, try and try again," she chirped. Dagur rubbed the back of his neck trying to think of a good excuse to get out of this "spell".

"Oh well I would love to help you and all but I don't really feel like being sawn in half and you own a pretty big ship so I should probably help Tuffnut clean it. He did save my life and all," the warrior told the crazy woman, hoping she would agree.

"Nonsense there will be plenty of time for that later, Fi fi can help clean the ship up. Won't you Fi fi?"

"Um its Phoenix master," the young boy corrected.

"Oh is it? I don't care. Come along Dagur we have much to practice!" the insane witch sang, pulling her new assistance by the ear behind her.

"Help me!" Dagur whispered over to his comrades with an extremely worried look in his eyes.

"H-He'll be fine I'm sure," Phoenix reassured with a bit of a stutter, not entirely sure what his "great" master would actually do.

"We're wasting time Tuff! We were supposed to send back a report to Berk by now but instead we're serving a thirty year old witch with her chores!" Heather complained sadly. Tuffnut looked to her with sympathy.

"If I may interject?" Phoenix spoke up. "My master will come around to helping you lot eventually. Just do what she says and it will work out."

"Yeah and how long is that gonna take?!" Tuffnut hissed. "We don't have a great deal of time on our hands!" Phoenix scratched his noggin in thought.

"I'll talk to her. See if I can get her to come round, but in the meantime just hold up okay?"

"Fine," the two replied flatly.

* * *

Back on Berk the whole tribe were cooped up in the Great Hall, Hiccup at the front, Snotlout and his father by his side as he attempted to explain what was happening to a bunch of panicking Vikings.

"If I could just get your- If you could please listen-,"

"SHUT YOUR TRAPS!" Snotlout boomed and gave Hiccup and smug look when everyone was quite.

"Thanks Snotlout much appreciated. Hope you don't yell like that at your children," Hiccup joked getting a death glare from the bigger Viking. "Right moving on; as you all know we sent Tuffnut and Heather to the Butchers Island to investigate on what they're planning. We were supposed to get back a report today but we have got nothing."

Everyone in the hall started to chatter and panic at his words.

"Now there's no need to panic, I'm sure they just forgot and are heading back to tell us at this very moment," Hiccup reassured. The towns people chattered and murmured once more, not in fear but in curiosity.

"Hiccup are you sure about this. I mean Tuffnut is not the sharpest sword in the forge and Heather…well she's just Heather, sort of conniving," Astrid said, worry in her voice.

"Yeah I'm with Astrid. With my brother handling this than they're probably dead," Ruffnut butted in with a smirk.

"Look, I can see that you all have doubts about this," Hiccup addressed the village. "But what choice do we have, we just have to trust them. They have a week left and if they're not back by then; then we can panic."

**A/N: Send in a review and I would love to know what you think of my new OC's.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and whatever. But I'm running out of ideas. Tip: Leave a review and/or idea I will update sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

"One hundred and fifty-five, one hundred and fifty-six, one hundred and fifty-seven. Oh that's disgusting! All I can smell is fish!" Heather cried, cringing at the rotten aroma that covered her hands. Tuffnut sniggered at her and threw a smelly fish her way.

"You missed one!" he teased with an obnoxious cackle as his partner caught it in her nimble fingers, holding it afar from herself, a look of repulsion plastered on her face.

"You know, you've lead us into some pretty horrible things Tuff, but being the generous person I am I've over looked these…mishaps. That time we were almost eaten by cannibals while travelling to my home island, fine. That day you pushed me off a cliff while I was tied to flying dragon with a worn piece of rope, no worries. Or how about when you gave me a home haircut because you accidently singed my hair and it turned out a mess, completely forgotten. But this crosses the line! I smell like fish all because some witch is too lazy to do her own chores!" the brunette screamed in a wild fit of rage.

"Yeah I can see how that would displease a person such as yourself," Tuffnut replied while stroking his goatee, trying to sound like he had half a brain.

"Displeased? You think I'm displeased? Displeased doesn't even to begin to describe how I feel!"

"Alright, I'll fix it! Because I really wouldn't want you to be upset now would I! Phoenix is you "master" gonna help us or what?" the male Viking roared at his younger companion. The boy in question only grunted in response as he was far too busy admiring the sun set in front of his eyes.

"Where does the sun go when it leaves," he mused in a mumbled voice, only loud enough for someone to question over.

"Sorry what was that?" Heather asked sceptically. Phoenix shook his thoughts away at hearing her voice and swiftly turned on his heels to face both of his older associates.

"Are you still here? I could have sworn that you left quite some time ago."

"Why would we leave? I said that we weren't leaving until you help us!" Tuff replied, louder than he intended.

"Oh, did you? I honestly can't remember. Well if you want help you'll have to ask my master. She's just over there trying to saw some bloke in half!" the teen laughed pointing in their direction and surely enough there was Dagur the Deranged up a tree holding on for dear life as Hazel tried to lure him down with a stale biscuit as one would do with a cat.

"You already told her we need help. Don't you remember anything?" Tuffnut questioned.

The flaming haired boy pondered very, very hard over the question that was asked of him, a hand on his chin and furrowed brows above his grey thinking eyes.

"Phoenix, will you quit daydreaming and come her. Its supper time," Hazel shouted to her minion, having given up on amputating Dagur.

"Right away master Birch," the boy sang happily, dashing ahead into the cottage to prepare supper for a lazy sorceress.

"Wait, what about helping us?" Tuffnut asked, marching up to the abnormal enchantress, a hint of anger lacing each word. Miss Birch raised her brow but still showing and uncaring expression as she stepped past to her doorway.

"Goodnight mister Thorston," was all she spoke before slamming the door in his face, hitting his nose in the process. Tuffnut stumbled back in the dirt, a strange shriek escaping his lips.

"OW! I'm hurt! I'm very much hurt!" he whined, blowing it completely out of proportion.

"Suck it up Tuffnut, we have bigger problems!" Dagur barked as he and Heather helped him to his feet.

"Yeah like what are we gonna do about this Hazel character?" Heather asked.

"I'll think of something," Tuffnut replied hastily as he hustled to the open window, poking his head threw it.

"Master, what happens to the sun when it sets?" Phoenix questioned while standing in front of a large cauldron.

"Well Fi Fi, the sun dunks itself in the ocean thus extinguishing and creating the moon. The moon does this but goes into a pit of fire, lighting itself up again and therefore the sun rises the next morning," the witch informed in a gloating manner, Phoenix nodding at her with admiration.

Tuffnut became tired of this fast, his fingers tapping the window pane in annoyance.

"OI! Birch!" he called. Hazel spun to face him and slowly stalked closer, her boots making a clicking sound as she went. Tuffnut stared at her cold, hard expression; he did not let her dark, dead eyes faze him. "I'm not leaving until you help us."

"Then you and your friends are staying for the duration aren't you," she replied in a harsh whisper, her pointy nose so close to him. Tuffnut snarled at her, but before he could throw an insult Hazel slammed the shutters locking him out once more.

"This isn't over!" Tuff shouted, shaking a fist in the air.

"That went well. You know I think that woman is starting to come around," Dagur considered, attempting to make Tuffnut feel a little better.

Tuffnut only frowned at them and sat against the wood of the house, sulking about this predicate.

"It's not that bad, at least this day couldn't get any worse," Heather sang in a light tone only to have her words trampled on by a loud crack of thunder and lightning before a full on down pour started.

"You were saying?" Tuff grumbled.

* * *

Hiccup sat in his warm home but was not content as one would be sitting by a crackling fire and knowing ones family was safe and sound. The man in question had mused over on particular problem; where were Tuffnut and Heather?

The heir and hope to the Hooligan tribe had reassured the villagers at the meeting but had not reassured himself. He was not one to fool easily. He decided to take matters into his own hands. As his father had told him so many time before that if a chief was not happy with an outcome than change it. So he did as such.

Hiccup carefully and quietly packed the essentials in a small satchel for he did not plan to be gone very long, a day at most. He jotted down a quick message for Astrid to find in the morning so she would not worry and silently slipped through the door, not wanting to waken his wife or son.

"Toothless, wake up bud. We have to go," he whispered. Toothless grumbled into conciseness and flick his tail towards him, showing his displeasure.

Although Hiccup could not have a full conversation with his dragon, he knew enough Dragonese to understand his friend's words; _"No Hiccup I will not go gallivanting in the middle of the night!" _

But Hiccup was not stupid and Toothless was not selfish. All the young Viking had to do was wait and let the black beast stew in his own juices.

"_Fine, I'll come but only because it's you,"_ the Night Fury spoke in a tired grumble, stumbling out of the pen and into the cool night air. Hiccup gave a warm smile that could make a glacier melt as he mounted the saddle. The duo took off into the midnight sky to the Butchers Island completely camouflaged.

Once there, Toothless flew high above, careful not to be seen by the enemy. Hiccup crouched close against his dragon, performing stealthy manoeuvrers while searching for The Intrepid.

As the hours passed and the night grew colder and darker, Hiccup finally found what he'd been searching for but it was not what he'd hoped. The broken wreckage and debris of The Intrepid float in the murky abyss. Hiccup's stomach twisted, he wanted to puke. It couldn't be; it just couldn't! They were gone!

"No, this can't be happening? Tuffnut! Heather! Where are you?!" he called with worry. Doubt started to fill his mind but he shook it off, he couldn't think like that.

"Where are you?!" he cried once more, circling the entire island not wanting to believe his friends were dead. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

His shout rang through across the ocean that it could have awoken a sleeping sea monster from the depths of the ocean. Unfortunately it woke the entire armada of Deathly Butchers.

"Time to go," Hiccup squeaked as he and Toothless dodged the boulders and nets flying towards them. They sped through the air as fast as they could but there was too many. A stray net spun towards the two, wrapping around them, immobilising Toothless.

Hiccup choked back a scream as they fell. He couldn't breathe from the tight rope choking him. He passed out from the lack of oxygen, free falling.

**A/N: Oh no. Want to know what happens next? Leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Argh! No reviews! Now I'm sad. :^(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

His head was throbbing, like it was trampled by a stampede of elephants and his throat was raw and painful, inside and out. Hiccup slowly opened his eyes and heaved an uneasy breath. He felt the coldness of the floor underneath him and slowly went to sit up but winced as he did, his back was aching and his right knee had a sharp stinging sensation running through it.

He opened his eyes fully to find thick metal bars in front of him. The screams and wails of other prisoners echoed around, some of them children and some of adults locked away from the world. Hiccup couldn't believe it, all these people, taken away from their friends and family and forced to be here. His heart sank at the depressed faces and the cries that no one would sympathise.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Hiccup the dragon conquer. Never thought I'd see the day where someone actually locked ya up tight." A deep and hoarse voice spoke from the darkness. Hiccup turned his head with a small yelp and laid his eyes on his worst enemy.

"Alvin," he snarled. "You work for the Butchers, I should have known." Alvin chuckled loudly at him, but it was not one that sounded smug or accomplished, his laughed died down with a sad sigh, so rare for a man such as him.

"Argh, Hiccup just because I'm a murderous man doesn't mean I'm with them," he said raising his shackled hands forlornly. "They got me." Hiccup's stomach twisted and turned, he was terrified of what these people were capable of, if they could take on Alvin the Treacherous than Berk had no chance.

"How?" he asked in a bare whisper. Alvin dropped his head solemnly and for the first time ever Hiccup felt sorry for him.

"They came after our dragons, captured them all and took most of us with them so that the one's left would have to pay ransom. I thought we could fight them off but they were to powerful. I don't know how they did it but whatever they did it worked."

"What do they plan to do Alvin?" Hiccup questioned his voice shaky and scared.

"No clue. There has been some talk here and there about a certain dragon they want and when they get it then this kind of feast will be held. They sometimes take prisoners away, maybe to question them about it but…"

"But what?" Hiccup asked. Alvin looked him in the eye.

"They don't come back," he whispered. "But they seem to have stopped this since they caught ya; maybe they have what they want. Do ya know of such a thing?" Hiccup turned away, his heart was pounding. He didn't want to believe that he brought them what they wanted.

"Where do they keep the dragons?" Alvin kept his head down, not wanting to answer his question. "ALVIN!" Hiccup yelled.

"Keep your voice down! Or we'll be dead for sure!" the larger Viking snarled. "I can't tell ya, no one can. If they find out anyone knows of the dragons' whereabouts then they'll kill ya."

"This is really important, I think they want Toothless!" Hiccup whispered harshly.

"That Night Fury of yours? But why?" Hiccup stared at Alvin like he was a complete idiot.

"Because he's the last of his kind! I have to find him! I have to get him back!" Hiccup shouted, standing to his feet, tugging at the chain attached at his leg as he yelled through the thick, iron bars.

"Uh, I wouldn't do that-," Alvin stated only to be cut off be Hiccup's raging.

"TOOTHLESS! TOOTHLESS!" he cried only to be foiled as a rather angry guard passed by, pushing him back from the bars. Hiccup rose once again and grabbed the collar of the guard's tunic, slightly holding him above the ground. "Where's Toothless!" he snarled. The guard was not afraid of Hiccup and only snarled back.

"Lights out!" he shouted, clubbing Hiccup over the head, knocking him out cold.

* * *

A whole night in the rain was not something Tuffnut want to ever go through again. He and his friends had almost been hit by lightning, twice and it was dreadfully cold. All they had to stay remotely dry was a plank of wood that wasn't even big enough for all of them. But somehow they all managed to get some sleep, if that were possible and they dozed outside Hazel Birch's cottage with the morning sun warming them from the harsh cold night they had.

Hazel stepped outside in the warm air, stretching her arms and giving a yawn. She looked over to the Vikings that were still by her home. She smirked.

"That's what I call determination," she mumbled with a laugh, strolling over to them. Hazel bent do to Tuffnut, her pointy nose almost touching his cheek. "Good morning Mister Thorston," she sang, for the first time sounding happy that she knew him.

Tuffnut fluttered his eyes open and was met with the dark, wide eyes of the witch.

"Hello," he replied, a little bewildered. Hazel's smirk grew wider and stood up straight again.

"So," she said.

"So?" Tuffnut repeated but in a questioning way.

"I've been thinking, I'll help you," she informed. Tuffnut stood to his feet, his lips twitching into a small smile.

"Really? You'll help?" he asked, not wanting to get his hopes up. Hazel nodded, smirk still on her face. Tuffnut beamed and bent down to Heather, shaking her shoulder to wake her.

"What is it?" she mumbled tiredly.

"Hazel's gonna help us!" Tuffnut cheered. Heather's eyes went wide and she sat up with a jolt.

"For real?" she asked, still unsure. Hazel nodded once more but in an uncaring way. Heather jumped to her feet with excitement and embraced Tuffnut with a kiss.

"Uh, how disgusting," Hazel said with a leer. Heather parted with Tuffnut and jumped for joy.

"You actually got her to help us! You're a genius!" she sang. Tuffnut just went along with the praise he was receiving even though she was loud enough to wake Dagur up.

"What's all the commotion about?" he asked a little annoyed. Hazel smiled creepily at him.

"Why good morning Dagur, my, my, don't you look ravishing today," she flirted.

"She's going to help us Dagur," Tuffnut inform. Dagur looked at them all sceptically.

"You're not going to saw me in half again are you?" he question. Hazel laughed, throwing her head back.

"Chop up a hunk-a-spunk like you? Never darling," she teased before looking at Tuffnut. "Well, if I am to help you, Mister Thorston than you best tell me your story," she said walking back into the open door of her home. Tuffnut went to step inside but she slammed the door.

Tuffnut went to grab the door handle but it swung open once more, revealing that the shelves were scattered with potions and spell books, unlike before. Phoenix sat on the ground engulfed in a picture book and did not notice the Vikings enter.

"Tell me a tale Mister Thorston," Hazel said stepping in front of a crystal ball, resting on a pedestal.

"Okay. This island that is inhabited by a tribe called the Deathly Butchers is planning to kill our dragons so we thought you could like magic us up a spell to stop them or something?" Tuffnut replied.

"On does not "magic" up a spell Mister Thorston. And I am fully aware of your situation and so is your friend," she said not looking up while she poured a strange liquid over the crystal ball, revealing an image of Hiccup, unconscious in a prison cell.

"How did you do that?" Heather questioned breathlessly. Hazel looked up to them and smirked.

"Wrong question Heather. The real question is how do we save your friend."

**A/N: Mystery. Leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Doesn't anyone like this story?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

Bound up by thick chains was not an ideal position and Toothless did not like it one bit. The events from the previous continued to play out in his mind, making him feel awful, he wanted to screech and roar. How could he let them hurt his friend? How could he let them lock Hiccup up like that?

The black beast lay silently on the cold stone floor, a tranquil expression on his snout but inside his head thoughts of dismay bounced around. But Toothless had hatched a plan. The Butchers, not knowing a thing about dragons had not tied a muzzle to him, therefore giving him the upper hand, now all he had to do was wait.

The sound of the enemies footsteps passed by once in a while and occasionally they would stop and stare at the Night Fury, mumbling a few words that he could not understand and cackle with each other like they knew something he didn't. Well of course that was the case but Toothless did not want to stick around any longer to find out what they planned to do.

The dragon slowly opened one eye, looking left to right, letting out a purr of relief when he found that no one was guarding.

"_Stupid humans," _he grumbled, stretching his sore muscles and gaining his feet. Toothless heaved with all his might to break the chain at his back legs. Once he heard the satisfying sound on broken metal he let a gummy grin play across his muzzle.

The Night Fury leapt forward, releasing a blast of purple and blue flames, melting the metal bars and also attracting the attention of his captors. They started to rage and yell some rather rude words at him but Toothless could not understand and he didn't want to, he had to run. The black bolted for the exit as the rest of the dragons cheered for him to flee.

"_Run Night Fury!" _

"_Show them whose boss!"_

"_Don't let them catch you!"_ they howled not wanting for Toothless to give up. Toothless heard their cries and ran harder and faster, determine to save his comrades from a most shameful death. He bounded through the village which looked almost peaceful. But Toothless had no time to dwell on the concept if they were actually civilized or not for the Butchers were right on his tail. Literally, one was holding onto his tail fin.

Toothless shook him off with anger and powered to the docks. If he couldn't save Hiccup by himself then he would have to get reinforcements. The dark beast jumped in the air only a metre above the ocean and flapped his wing fiercely trying to gain flight but it was no use, without Hiccup he couldn't fly. His last resort was to swim for it, as demeaning as it was for he was no dragon that lived in water but it was his only chance.

He doggy paddled across the rough waves and the sound of swears and curses echoed out to him. Toothless gave a dragon like chuckle.

"_Stupid humans."_

* * *

Although Tuffnut had been through some challenging events in his life, nothing could have ever really prepared him for this. Seeing the image of his future chief locked up in a jail cell and unconscious with the slightest bit of drool seeping from his lips was enough to drive someone with a small brain capacity over the edge. Surprisingly Tuffnut was completely calm; it was Heather he had to worry about.

The woman in question was sitting in a corner, her legs held to her chest as she bit her nails, staring aimlessly at the back wall. Hazel just looked at her with amusement, a smirk playing across her lips as she tapped the crystal ball she used to put Heather in her "state". Dagur wasn't exactly sure what was going on, all he could do was poke Heather's arm agitating her all the more.

"Mister Thorston, is your...friend alright?" Hazel questioned in a light hearted voice and not very concerned about the outcome of the events that had just occurred.

"You kind of frightened her with your crystal ball thingy," Tuffnut pointed out.

"Which part? The magic or your leader being locked up in jail?" the witch retorted smugly.

"I think it was both," Dagur stated bluntly, jabbing a finger at Heather once more only to have her crack it. Hazel chuckled at their antics and looked to Phoenix, still reading a picture book on botany. He had appeared to be unfazed by what occurred earlier and was quite content with a childish grin plastered across his face.

"Uh, Miss Birch what should we do? Our whole village is probably going to be turned into dust and all you can do is stare into space! You're a witch! Can't you just magic up something to save our future chief and stop the bad guys?" Tuff cried, throwing his arms about to add emphasis. Hazel turned her head to face him, her upper lip curled.

"I am no witch Mister Thorston, I am a sorceress and I have told you before, one cannot "magic" up something it has to be done with grace and poise accompanied by a devious plan," she sang with glee. Heather tilted her head up and glared at her with lifeless eyes and heaved a shuddered breath.

"What's your plan then?" she mumbled. Hazel glanced her way and raised her brow. Heather rolled her eyes at her and slowly stood up. "Well, being the great sorceress that you claim to be then you must have a whopper of a plan to get Hiccup back, do you?" Heather questioned with a growl. Hazel placed a hand on her chin, a slender finger tapping it as she thought.

"As a matter of fact Heather, I do. Everyone gather around. Fi Fi, get me the chess set," the witch commanded, waving her hand at the young apprentice. Hazel led the others to her dining table and pushed off the all the junk, letting it fall to the ground. Phoenix handed the chess set to his chaperone. She gave a curt nod and placed it on the table, separating the pieces into sections.

She placed two knights, two bishops and a rook in one corner of the board and the black pawn pieces in another corner. Hazel then placed the white king piece in the middle, proudly presenting her work. The Vikings exchanged sceptical glances before looking at her.

"What's this?" Tuffnut asked, sounding a little annoyed. Hazel grinned at him and gestured to the chess set once more.

"This, Mister Thorston is our plan. These five are us, the pawns are the Butchers and the king is Hiccup," she said starting to move the pieces. "You guys will have to perform a very impressive plan to distract the Butchers while Fi Fi and I cleverly manoeuvre our way around that distraction which will consist of some very large rocks and release Hiccup, thus saving the day!" she sang. The Vikings stared at her with disbelief.

"I don't mean to burst your bubble Hazel but large rocks? You just sneaking around the enemy? Your plan isn't thought out very well," Dagur pointed out. Hazel crossed her arms with a huff.

"Fine you think of something then," she snarled. Dagur smirked, proudly and started to arrange the chess pieces again. It was pretty much the same but he had move Hiccup to the side, placed the white pawns across from it and scattered the black pawns over the board.

"The Butchers will be guarding this place and it will be almost impossible to get in but I think we can do it. The white pawns are where the keep the dragons are so one of us will have to set them free while the rest help Hiccup and the other the prisoners escape," Dagur instructed.

"Okay but how do we do that if there are so many guards?" Heather asked. Dagur continued to speak.

"Hazel do you have any rum?" he questioned. Hazel raised her brow.

"Yes but I don't think now is the best time to get drunk," she retorted.

"Rum can explode, believe me I've tried. Heather, you and Phoenix will cause the distraction here," he said moving the rook and a bishop near the black pawns. "Once that is done Phoenix will go into the dragon prison and release them, can you do that?"

"I think I can, I know a lock opening spell," Phoenix replied. Dagur nodded and moved the two knights and other bishop over to the king piece. "Tuffnut, you and Hazel will have to disguise yourselves as guards. Tell the Butchers that you've capture me again and throw me in prison, in the same cell as Hiccup. I'll tell him what the plan is and once we hear that the dragons are released then Hazel will perform the lock picking spell thingy and we'll make our hasty retreat!" he finished. The others all nodded with agreement.

"Sounds good but do you think we can pull it off?" Heather asked with concern. Tuffnut dropped his head and let a smirk play across his lips before looking at them again. He chuckled.

"Heather, we have to pull it off."

* * *

Astrid scrambled around Berk, pushing through the crowds to get to the Great Hall where she knew most people would be. Her son, Hunter jogged behind her, not sure what was happening or where his father was.

Astrid silently entered the hall, not wanting to draw attention to herself as she scanned the room for Stoick. Once found she quickly paced up to him and shoved the note in front of his face.

"What's this?" the gruff man asked his daughter-in-law. Astrid ran her fingers through her blonde hair.

"Hiccup went to the Butchers Island and he hasn't come back!" she practically yelled unfortunately getting everyone's attention. Stoick placed a hand on her shoulder and gathered the remaining dragon riders and their children, leading them outside.

"I was afraid this would happen. There is only one thing we could possibly do," he said calmly.

"And what's that?" Astrid asked nervously. Stoick stared at her before beckoning Snotlout and Fishlegs forward.

"You two, I need you both to accompany Astrid to the Butchers Island," he commanded.

"Stoick I think I'll be fine and-,"

"No, I don't want you to go alone. Fishlegs, Snotlout, do we have a deal?" Fishlegs rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Ah well I don't do so well with uh-,"

"We'll do it!" Snotlout cheered excitedly making Fishlegs gasp.

"Good, Astrid you're in charge of this one," Stoick said before he left. Astrid beamed but was still worried.

"WHAT?! No way I'm not taking orders from a woman!" Snotlout whined, only to get a punch in the jaw from the woman in question.

"Let's go guys we have no time to lose!" she said with haste, kissing her son goodbye. "Hunter be good for Ruffnut and don't cause any trouble alright?"

"Alright," he answered with a cheeky grin, nudging his friend, Cliff with his elbow, both boys with one hand behind their back probably crossing their fingers. Snotlout gave a death glare to his son.

"Cliff," he said in a low and deadly tone warning him not to cause trouble. Cliff gave a small cheeky smile and waved goodbye to his father who currently had his daughter, Rebel clinging onto his leg like a leech.

Fishlegs really didn't want to go, because he didn't want to leave his daughter, Ruth behind. He was practically suffocating her with hugs and kisses causing her to choke, although she was just being over dramatic.

Once everyone had bid their loved ones farewell they set sail towards they horrid island that was of the Deathly Butchers.

**A/N: Sorry the ending is rushed but it's late here. Please leave a review because I've worked really hard on this.**


	10. Chapter 10

Snotlout slumped over the side of the ship he was currently sailing on in a huffy mood. He never liked sailing; in fact when he was young he swore he would never sail again. But that promise was made before the peace with the dragons and sailing was unavoidable. He thought about how the dragons and Vikings made peace, how Hiccup save the village, how it was his doing that relived him of his sailing burden but then he remembered, it was also why he was on a boat right now. To save Hiccup's sorry hide.

The beefy Viking shook those thoughts out of his mind. He didn't want to think like that, after all no one deserved to be tortured and locked up. Snotlout had to change the subject. His eyes began to wonder around the large vessel he was on. It was bigger than The Intrepid and was in good condition. Snotlout dropped his head a little, sadness washed over him. The Intrepid hadn't been seen in days and Tuffnut and Heather probably met their demise as soon as the Butchers had stopped them.

The thoughts that swirled around Snotlout's head vanished as he heard a choked sob followed by sniffles. He slowly turned his head to see Astrid quickly wiping away a stray tear rolling down her cheek. This had not only caught Snotlout's attention but also Fishlegs as he peered up from writing in a journal of some sort.

"Astrid, are you…crying?" the husky male asked, trembling in fear of her reaction of him questioning her mental durability.

"N-No, no! Of course not! Vikings don't cry," she barked, sniffing her nose.

"Dalia does," Fishlegs retorted, referring to his wife while holding the book close to his face, preparing himself if Astrid took a swing at him.

"That's because Dalia isn't a real Viking. She's just some maiden that you met years ago and then decided to marry!" Snotlout shouted, obviously losing his temper for no apparent reason. Fishlegs was taken aback and Astrid was just plain shocked. It wasn't like Snotlout to have and angry outburst, normally if he said something like that he would have had a smug grin across his face, the very same grin Astrid would have loved to smack off. But this was no cocky joke, he was genuinely mad.

"Well I didn't see you complaining when she helped you all those times, like when you made her read that stupid map!" Fishlegs replied in a low and dangerous tone, ending it with a yell. Snotlout started to bawl his hands into fists, as did Fishlegs. As they were just about to beat each other, Astrid stepped in, an ice cold expression on her face.

"That's enough! I don't care if you guys are angry, I'm angry too but I will not put up with it! And if you two can't stop fighting I will throw you off the boat myself! Got it?!" she screamed. Snotlout and Fishlegs dropped their heads in silence, agreeing with her terms.

Astrid nodded curtly at them, swiftly turning on her heel back to the side of the boat, peering through her spy glass out to sea, trying to hide her worried expression. Snotlout huffed to himself again, his smug smirk returning as he turned his back and mumbled arrogantly to himself.

"Hmph, she must be on the rags again," he said with a small, cocky laugh. Astrid started to fume. Her cheeks turned so red that it looked like steam was about to come out of her ears. She slowly turned around and tapped Snotlout lightly on the shoulder. Fishlegs shrunk down, terrified of the scene that was playing out in front of him. Snotlout confidently spun around to face the blonde warrior, his grin still on his face. All in a swift movement, Astrid smacked him across the face, just like she always wanted to do. Snotlout fell back in pain, cradling his cheek as he glared at Astrid, half expecting to see her laughing or smirking but no, all she did was glare back.

"What was that for?!" Snotlout asked with a yell, gaining his feet after a long silence between them. Astrid's upper lip curled in disgust.

"You are the most inconsiderate person I have ever met!" she shrieked. "Those people are probably going to kill Hiccup and when their done with that they're going to kill everyone on Berk and all you can do is insult me!"

"It's not my fault that idiot left the safety of Berk is it! We're all going to die because of him, leaving our families behind, and you're gonna be leaving your son an orphan, again! And you know what he's gonna do? Guess Astrid?" he retorted cruelly.

"Stop it!" she cried, shaking her head. Snotlout scowled and continued to speak in a low voice.

"He will leave Berk and go find his birth family. Face it Astrid, if you and Hiccup die, Hunter will forget about both of you."

"That's enough!" Fishlegs burst out. "That's enough, now I don't know what's going on or why you two are so abusive but we have to work together, we're friends aren't we? There's no reason to fight okay, we have to stick together."

An awkward silence filled the air once more as Fishlegs looked to both of his comrades, a small smile twitching upon his lips, obviously proud of his work. Both Vikings hung their heads in shame, occasionally sighing. But peace can't be made so easily. Astrid looked at Snotlout from the corner of her eye and opened her mouth slowly to speak.

"Well I think little Miss Innocence handed him over to the Butchers, you know because Heather is just that kind of person," Astrid stated coldly. Snotlout slowly turned to her, an angry expression on his face.

"Does your jealousy for her stay all the time or does it only come when it involves Hiccup. You wanna know what I think Astrid, I think you will blame anyone if something bad happens to him so you don't feel bad and blame yourself about it!" he retorted. Astrid fumed once again.

"That's it, you are so dead!" she shouted, punching him in the stomach and grabbing him in a head lock.

Fishlegs face palmed himself as the two continued to bicker but his attention was drawn by a loud screech from the ocean. It was Toothless, doggy paddling towards their boat.

"Uh, guys…I think you should look at this," Fishlegs called. Astrid pushed Snotlout to the ground to face Fishlegs.

"What is it?" she growled. Fishlegs covered his face with one hand and pointed out to sea with the other at the swimming Night Fury. Astrid started to beam as she saw him approaching but her smile was soon wiped away by what she saw next. The three Vikings stood still, terrified by what was coming for them, the Butchers!

"A-Astrid, what do we do?" Snotlout asked in a feared tone. Astrid shook her head, trembling.

"Go," she whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Chapter dedication to KaliAnn and Ted R. Cheers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

The attempted escape from the Butchers ships was one that would be remembered for a very, very long time. Not because it was successful, oh no it was the quickest capture in the history of the world. After Astrid had instructed them to leave the sails were strung up and she, Fishlegs and Snotlout hoisted Toothless into the boat, unfortunately adding more weight and giving the Butchers the upper hand.

Snotlout practically begged Astrid to make Toothless swim more than once for fear of being caught but she refused numerous times, hitting him for even asking. The Butchers were quickly sailing next to their ship, throwing hooked ropes to the mast and swinging across, pointing and jabbing their swords at the Vikings and dragon.

Eventually they moved them to their monstrous ship, chaining them up so escape would be impossible, taking them to their island as prisoners.

So here they were now, being marched to the jail cells of this carnivorous place, passing the villagers going about their daily lives. Occasionally they would throw rotten pieces of fruit and vegetables at them, calling the derogatory names.

Astrid glanced at them with disgust in her eyes. Even their children were shouting filthy insults at them. Even Snotlout wouldn't teach his kids to speak in that manner. Astrid had no time to dwell on those thoughts any longer as she and her friends were soon brought to a large, grey storehouse with thick metal bars over the windows to only let some sunlight in, but also casting a bared shadow that reminded the prisoners there was no escape or hope for them.

The guard that held the iron chain preventing the Vikings from freedom approached the dark and mouldy wooden door of the jail, tapping it five times with the back of his hand before removing a small set of keys from his pocket. Fishlegs eyes glinted with excitement at seeing the shiny object; if he could just get his hands on those keys then maybe survival would be an option.

He went to speak to his comrades but was so rudely interrupted by the sentry holding them hostage.

"Hope you enjoy your new accommodation, it's the only place we have to offer," he cackled pushing them through the door to where the cells were. As he was handing them over to the other guard on duty he stopped and held Astrid by the wrist.

"Get off me," she mumbled, not wanting to cause a conversation or worse…a fight. She started to pull back but the man tightened his grip on her.

"Ah, ah, where do you think you're going lassie? Such a shame having to through a pretty thing like you in a place like this," he slurred, whispering in her ear. Astrid cringed. The rotten smell of flesh lingered on his breath and his teeth were stained with dragon blood.

"Just let me go through," she sighed but still kept her tough demeanour. The man did not respond and his grip on her arm did not loosen in fact it constricted. Astrid choked back a yelp.

"You know what gorgeous, I think I might just keep you for myself," he spoke with a suggestive look in his eye.

Astrid scowled and swung her free hand at him, attempting to punch. However the man caught it with ease and held both of her arms behind her back.

"Well I see when my kind offers are not wanted. I guess it'll be rotting away in a jail cell for you lovey!" he growled in anger, finally handing them over to the guard on duty. The much leaner man dragged them by the chain in an uncaring way down to the very end of the building with the biggest cells.

"Hope you don't mind sharing, our others are filled," he said in a sarcastic way as he opened the bar door. The three Vikings peered inside only to find nothing.

"Do your prisoners even get blankets?" Fishlegs asked, forgetting where he was standing. The guard laughed loudly and bulldozed them in, slamming the door behind them. "I was just asking!" the hefty Viking retorted at the cackling guard while straightening himself up.

"Great, now we're stuck here and we're dead for sure!" Snotlout whined with a loud sigh. "This is all your fault Astrid! If it weren't for you going after Hiccup I wouldn't be here right now! I don't want to be locked up, I want to be home with my family!" he hissed. Astrid dropped her head, quickly wiping her eyes and holding back sniffles.

Fishlegs lightly hit Snotlout on the arm and tilted his head towards Astrid, hinting for him to apologise.

"Lout, say something," he whispered. Snotlout shrugged.

"What do I say? Sorry?" he whispered back. Fishlegs nodded. Snotlout exhaled in a huff and glanced at the blonde warrior. He was just about to speak when she cut him off.

"You know what Snotlout, it may be my fault that we're here but at least you know your family are safe because I don't. They're all I have," she sobbed. Snotlout felt a pang of guilt and carefully placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Astrid, I-I'm sorry but please don't cry," he replied. Astrid smacked his hand hard and glared at him.

"I'm not crying! I never cry!" she growled, even though her eyes were red. Snotlout went to object but was cut off by loud laughter. "What's so funny?" Astrid shouted into the darkness.

"This dark hell hole just keeps getting brighter and brighter doesn't it?" a gruff voice chuckled. "First the dragon conqueror locked in right next to me and now the Berk dragon riders! I think I might stay here, this is interesting and amusing!"

"Alvin, what are you doing here? Where's Hiccup?" Astrid snarled, gripping the bars.

"Astrid, cool it. We're the ones locked up, not him. He's probably working for them," Snotlout said trying to calm her down.

"Ha, he is a bright one isn't he? Guess again, I'm stuck here like the rest of ya and Hiccup got in a bit of a "disagreement" with one of the guards, knocked your leader out cold he did," Alvin laughed. Astrid's eyes widened and she started to shake the door furiously, screaming for her spouse.

"Hiccup! Hiccup, are you alright?! Answer me, Hiccup!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you lass," the outcast suggested. The blonde warrior stopped and gave a questioning look.

"And why's that?" she retorted sarcastically. Alvin tapped on the shared bars of Hiccup's cell.

"That's how he met the dark," Alvin stated cruelly. Astrid rested her head on the bars.

"Is…is he okay?" she asked in a forlorn voice. The outcast shrugged and peered into his enemy's jail cell.

"Should be fine I suppose. All he has is a bump on the head, maybe life threatening. You can't tell with these things can you," he replied in a non-caring way. Astrid started to panic once more and clawed at the lock.

"Hiccup! Wake up! Please, please be okay!" she yelled. Fishlegs pulled her away from the door, his arm around her shoulders in a reassuring manner.

"Astrid," a groggy voice echoed. "Astrid is that you?"

"Hiccup! Are you okay?" she asked back with cautious optimism.

"Yeah it's me. They got you. Are you alright? Did they hurt you? And Toothless is he okay?" he questioned with worry for their safety.

"We're fine but they have Toothless. We found him swimming in the ocean but when they attacked us they got him, Hiccup I'm sorry, they were too quick for us," she said with dismay. Hiccup shook his head as he gained his feet.

"No, it wasn't you fault, it was bound to happen but we can't stay here, there has to be some way of escaping, there always is," he said with determination.

"The guards have keys on them and they seem to do this kind of secret cod knock on the door," Fishlegs noted. "Maybe if we could get the keys when they come to feed us or pass by then escape may be possible." Alvin cackled again.

"That plan was actually half decent but the Butchers aren't stupid, they don't wear the keys unless someone is about to be executed and food is rare here. You lot better face facts, escape from here is impossible."

The Vikings sat in a sad silence. Alvin was right; there was no hope for them. But as they were held prisoner in the damp and dreary dungeon, listening to the screams and cries of pain that echoed around they were unaware that there was hope sailing just around the corner. The only problem was that it was a half-wit, a traitor and a deranged man.


	12. Chapter 12

The great ship that belonged to Hazel Birch called The Boundless powered through the sea with crisp white sails flapping in the wind and a white flag hanging from the top of the mast to show they met no harm, only to lure their enemies into a false sense of security.

"So Dagur, run me through the plan once more," Heather demanded, popping her head up from behind and dressing room door below deck.

"Oh, fine. The plan is you and Phoenix cause the distraction by setting off an explosion, hence the rum. While that goes on Tuffnut and Hazel will pretend to be guards and throw me in the same cell as Hiccup. I tell him the plan and then we escape. Got it?" Heather slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I got it. But would you care to explain why I'm dressed like this?" she said, stepping out to reveal her new attire. Dagur choked back a laugh as did Tuffnut who conveniently entered the room at the wrong time.

Heather stood there red in the face wearing an extremely long skirt with beads of a variety of colours, a long blue sleeved tunic and a horrifically embroidered vest topped off with a colourful and disgustingly stripy bandana worn as a headband and a rather large ring on each of her fingers.

"I look like a peacock that has just thrown up and has taken a bath in its own vomit," she said blankly. Tuffnut burst out in wild laughter at her words.

"Oh man, I am so glad I'm not you right now. You look ridiculous!" he shouted, gasping for air. Heather frowned at him and glanced over at Dagur who had a small smirk on his lips.

"I wouldn't go teasing your girl Tuff," he said casually brushing his finger nails on his shirt. Tuffnut's laughter settled and he stared at Dagur sceptically.

"Why?" he questioned. Dagur's smirk grew as he handed a sack to the blond man. Tuffnut opened the top and peered inside, a look of horror washing over his features.

"I didn't jump into this plan blindly Tuff, you get to dress up too, won't that be fun?" Dagur sang with fake enthusiasm. Tuffnut glumly held up a pair of cotton blue slacks and blue tunic with a black cape hanging from the back. There was also a large, silver chest plate and a helmet that would cover ones neck from behind and around the eyes and nose from the front.

"Meh, at least it's not as bad as Heather's," he shrugged, hurriedly dressing himself with the disguise. "How do I look?" he asked with a grin once done.

"Like a beached whale that has been stabbed to death with the weapons still in its chest," Heather retorted cruelly. Tuffnut rolled his eyes as he and Dagur stepped outside, leaving a moody Heather to sulk.

"Ah, Mister Thorston, you look divine!" Hazel sang sweetly also wearing similar attire. Tuffnut smiled back at her kindly but a flash of red hair hiding behind her back caught his eye.

"Hi Phoenix, what's happening?" Tuffnut said, holding back a giggle. Phoenix slowly stepped out from behind his master. He too was in gypsy type clothing with beads dangling from his hair and pants also wearing a light pink tunic.

"Master, are you sure you don't have any other tunics? I'm not really fond of the colour pink," the young apprentice informed with embarrassment. Hazel pursed her lips and lowered her brow.

"It is not pink Fi Fi. Its salmon!" she hissed quickly turning her attention to Dagur and Tuff once more. "So, this is it! The big day! The crime of the century! You do understand that we may not make it out alive don't you?" Tuffnut dropped his head not wanting to answer. Dagur smacked him on the back with a laugh.

"That's what makes it so exciting!" he cheered. Tuffnut forced a cocky grin to show he wasn't fazed by death.

"Yeah, certain death; can't bet it," he said in an uneasy tone, luckily no one noticed it.

"So, where's the star of the show? The heroin of our heist?" Hazel asked only to revive confused looks from the both of them. "Heather, where is Heather!" she snarled.

"Oh, yes, she's um…sulking so I would just leave her if I were you," Tuffnut advised. Hazel smirked and stepped past him, calling to Heather below deck.

"You ready for the performance of a life time Heather?" the witch questioned with a smile. There was no reply from the girl as her trudging footsteps sounded stomping up to the main deck. A frown was plastered on Heather's face as she stood eye to eye with the sorceress.

"I look hideous!" she growled through clenched teeth.

"Darling you're not supposed to look good, you're supposed to look believable and you do, now give me your best Spanish accent." Heather stood there baffled, opening and closing her mouth, trying to form words.

"Um…uh…I don't think I can," she admitted with a shrug. Dagur sniggered to himself.

"Just sound mysterious and tell them you're a gypsy, they won't be able to tell the difference," he suggested. Heather nodded in an unsure agreement as she and Phoenix watched their three comrades prepare their row boat to set the plan into action.

"Alright boys, let's get this show on the road!" Hazel cried, pushing the row boat into the sea, jumping in after it all the while showing a great deal of enthusiasm. Dagur gave a salute and joined her leaving Tuffnut and Heather to say their goodbyes. Tuffnut smiled bashfully at her and took her hand in his.

"Don't go dying on me will you?" he said with the slightest worry in his voice. Heather shook her head and leaned in closer. Their lips were just about to meet but their moment was interrupted by the witch.

"Mister Thorston, we don't have time for your and Heather's emotions. We have business to attend to now get in the boat!" she hissed. Tuffnut groaned in annoyance and quickly turned back to Heather, planting a kiss on her cheek before dashing off to the row boat.

"Don't die," she said to herself as she watched it sail away.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Apologies for the translation in this chapter because I don't speak Spanish. You'll know what I mean if you read.**

The row boat was completely out of sight and was probably well hidden by now so the plan could go into action, but as well as this strategy was thought out and disgust Heather couldn't shake the sickly feeling that something would go wrong. Everything she was involved with always went wrong.

She stared into the distance with an emotionless expression as their ship slowly and steadily approached their destination, shivers of utter terror shot down her spine the closer they got. Her fingers repeatedly tapped the wood of the boat, sounding a fixed rhythm. It helped with the nerves, keeping the mind occupied but only for so long.

Phoenix, as naïve as he was, slid up next to his worried companion, smiling kindly as he spoke his childish words:

"Pull my finger," he giggled, thrusting a hand in her face. Heather shook her head with a pout and continued to stare.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes Phoenix," she replied forlornly. "There's too much to worry about."

"Like your boyfriend," the ginger haired lad chirped in a teasing manner. "You're scared for him, yucky lovey, dovey stuff!" Heather smirked at his immature antics.

"It's not him I'm worried about; Tuffnut can take care of himself. I'm more worried for us. Everything I do has catastrophic effects and I'm scared the Butchers will see through our ruse."

Heather dropped her head in anxiety and paced to the mast, ascending upwards to get a better view of the course they were heading. Phoenix followed but stayed feet flat on the floor, leaning against the wooden poll as he slipped something out of his vest.

"Heather, what does _hola _mean?" he questioned. His older comrade glanced down sceptically before returning to look out to sea.

"It's hello in Spanish I think. What in Thor's name made you ask that?" Phoenix smiled up to her and waved a small booklet in the air.

"It said it in this. There are all these squiggles in it, it's just gibberish," he shouted, turning the book around in his hands. Heather raised her brow and jumped down to his level, snatching the book from him, rapidly flicking through the pages.

"Phoenix, this is the book on the Spanish language, no wonder it doesn't make sense to you."

Phoenix slapped his palm to his face as he grinned childishly once more, laughing uncontrollably. He quickly took back the booklet from Heather and dangled it from the edge of the boat.

"I guess we don't need it then," he chirped loosening his grip.

"Wait Phoenix, this could be useful," the Viking woman spoke, taking the book in hand. "If we speak Spanish then the Butchers might buy our trickery." Phoenix agreed with a smile but pointed out to the island.

"You better have a quick run through because we're about to port."

The words he spoke were true as they were only meters away from the docks. A small group of the Butchers prepared for its landing, tying down the ship and readying to greet the so called "harmless ship".

One of the locals carefully boarded to make sure it was safe but was surprised to find the main deck empty.

"H-Hello?" he stuttered.

"_Saludos mi amigo!"_ the chirpy voice of Heather sang as she emerged to greet the young man.

"What? Who are you?" he retorted in an unsure tone as he drew his sword to her. Heather raised her hands in defence and smiled.

"I said greetings my friend. I am Esmeralda, teller of fortunes. I travel far and wide to trade and spread my knowledge to people like you." she said in a bedazzling fashion. The young man stared at her with awe.

"What do you have to offer?" he asked, truly astounded by her. 'Esmeralda' beamed and shouted to her accomplice.

"Phoenix, please hand me the merchandise for our customer." The ginger haired teen complied with a nod and lugged a small chest over, placing it in her hands.

"Have our nick-knacks caught your fancy lad?" Phoenix questioned in a strong Irish accent, completely going off character. Heather cringed; he was going to ruin everything.

"Wait, I thought you were Spanish?" the Butcher interrogated with a glare.

"Well, uh, you see-," Heather stuttered, trying to think of an excuse. "My friend is a um…a pikey, from Ireland," she lied with wide eyes. The man dropped his glare and smiled, oddly enough believing her fib.

"Oh, well I'm not very interested in buying but you mentioned reading fortunes. Could you tell me mine?" Heather held her breath, but nodded and placed a hand on his forehead, pretending to predict his future.

"You will see water, lots of water in the very near future," she whispered, slowly pushing him back to the edge of the ship. The young man was so caught up in his so called fortune telling that he did not realise what was occurring until he fell back in the ocean with a yelp.

"Wow, you can predict the future!" he spluttered out in disbelief once he had risen from the sea. Heather looked down to him with a smirk and shrugged before looking to Phoenix.

"C'mon, we have to move these barrels of rum to where they keep the dragons. It's time to have some fun."

* * *

Dagur slowly emerged from the trees, glancing this way and that, checking that the cost was clear. He smiled as he locked his hands in a pair of shackles and gestured for his partners in crime to come forth.

"The prison cells are just up ahead. When you get there knock five times and don't say anything until they speak to you first," Dagur instructed in a harsh whisper leading the way.

"This isn't going to work, our disguises suck, they'll see right through it!" Tuffnut whined, louder than intended. Hazel placed a hand over his mouth and shushed him starkly.

"We will get caught out if you don't stop it! Now stay in character!" she hissed. Tuffnut complied with a nod and drew his sword, pointing it at Dagur to seem more guard like. He sniggered at his squirming companion as the three of them quietly approached the jail house. In a strange way it was quite amusing to see a hard core warrior such as Dagur quivering at the end of a sword poking him in the back.

"Would you quit it Tuff. I know I asked you to be convincing but poking me isn't helping." The deranged man growled. Tuffnut sighed, knowing his fun was over and rapidly hit the mouldy wooden door five times. The trio silently waited, all that was heard was muffled swear words and the clink of keys unlocking the entrance.

"What do you want?" a lean and scruffy guard barked, swinging the door open. His eyes widened as he saw Dagur was with them. Tuffnut cleared his throat as he shoved the larger man in front of him.

"We found some lost property, thought you might want him back," he said trying to make his voice sound gruff. The guard was in disbelief, his mouth was agape.

"Well what are you standing around for?! Get that traditor into a cell! I must inform the chief!" he snarled, throwing a pair of keys at Hazel before storming off to have word with his superior.

"He's telling the chief? Oh damn, we have to be quick about this!" Dagur urged, swiftly making his way down the long aisle darting his head from side to side, looking for Hiccup, Tuffnut close behind. Hazel stayed put, leaning back against the wall with a non-caring expression on her face.

"Hiccup? Hiccup?" the blond Viking dressed in blue called with wondering eyes.

"W-Who's there?!" a tired and hoarse voice spoke peering through the bars. "Dagur is that you?" The man in question bent down to his level and stared at him.

"Hiccup what's wrong? Who is it?" Astrid croaked, sitting up, Snotlout and Fishlegs following in suite. Tuffnut approached them, removing his helmet and smiled, filling his friends minds with relief.

"Tuffnut! You're…alive! But the Intrepid, it sank…how did you…Heather is she okay, are you okay-,"

"Hiccup, now is not the time to ramble!" Dagur spoke, cutting his sentence short. "Your friends are fine. As we speak Heather and another ally are about to cause a distraction and set the dragons free and we are about to do the same." Hiccup nodded slowly, not totally understanding what he was saying.

It wasn't a second after Dagur spoke the plan that a group of guards entered, dragging Heather and Phoenix behind them.

"Intruders! Lock 'em up with the other two!" a guard bellowed as he threw Heather and Phoenix in the same cell as Astrid, Snotlout and Fishlegs.

As Tuffnut was forced into Hiccup's cell as Dagur was he looked about for Hazel, hoping she might come to their rescue but she was nowhere to be seen?

"That double crossing slag!" he growled as the door slammed.

**A/N: Please people review because I'm seriously thinking that I may have to stop writing this story. I don't care if you're a guest just please.**


	14. Chapter 14

It had been days, almost a week since the plan to release the captives of the Deathly Butchers failed miserably. No one knew what went wrong and when someone would question it, no one would answer. The only person who spoke the most was Alvin and when he did so he would make comments like;

"Berk is gonna be a mass of debris by the time they're finished." Or "I wish I had thought of their plan myself." And occasionally "But I would never abandon my tribe and let them die a dishonourable death, wouldn't ya agree Hiccup?" this statement would make the man in question cringe with anger, causing him to beat the metal bars and scream for help, for mercy, for a miracle, for Toothless.

"He's just trying to get a rise out of you," Astrid would growl each time to help him calm down but the effects of her words would never linger long as Alvin knew just what buttons to press.

"Bet your boy is the first to go, or maybe they'll let 'im watch as they kill you and blondie over there," he taunted cruelly. Snap was the word that best described Hiccup's emotions, the simple snap of his mental well-being, like a flimsy twig stepped on by a careless foot.

His right eye began to twitch uncontrollably and his upper lip curled like a wolf snarling at a threat. If you were to ask these people about the next event occurred years from now they would probably say "not a clue" for they had no clue of how Hiccup ended up strangling Alvin through the bars of the cell. One minute he was having a mental spasm and then the next were the choking breaths of Alvin the Treacherous.

"Don't you ever speak about my boy like that again, you hear me?!" Hiccup snarled through tightly clenched teeth, his grip on Alvin's windpipe constricting all the more.

"Y-Yes!" he choked out, his cheeks turning an unhealthy shade of blue. Hiccup released his death grip on his enemy's throat and let him fall to the floor, hearing his rasped inhales for air as he took his respected spot in the corner, pulling his knees up close to his chest, staring aimlessly out of the metal bars.

Everything fell silent after that. Alvin did not utter another insult for he was too shock at the results of his harsh words. They all sat in an uncomfortable quite with the occasional sigh or rumble of a hungry stomach.

"I'm so hungry," Phoenix mumbled with his head hung low as his belly grumbled loudly. Dagur slowly looked to him with a glare.

"You wouldn't be if your 'wonderful master' hadn't of turned on us!" he snapped.

"Cut it out Dagur, he's just a kid," Fishlegs retorted out of the blue, defending the young male sitting beside him. The deranged man snorted at his words.

"It's true. If she hadn't of betrayed us then we would be sailing home now," Dagur laughed heartlessly. The ginger boy's eyes began to well and his bottom lips started to tremble.

"She didn't leave. She wouldn't, you're lying!" he sobbed, brushing the tears away. Heather placed an arm around him and glared at Dagur.

"Give him a break, Hazel probably just freaked out and made a run for it, she'll be back to get us out before you know it right Tuff?" Heather asked optimistically. The man in question only heaved a loud and depressing sigh, shaking his head.

"I don't know, but I don't think she will come back," he mumbled making Phoenix cry all the harder.

"Look, whoever this Hazel person is, she gone now and is probably lapping up all the attention from the Butchers," Astrid interjected. "But didn't Dagur mention that Heather and this kid were going to set the dragons free?" she mused.

"Yeah, Dagur did say that didn't he. So where are the dragons Heather?" Snotlout tested in a cocky way. Heather was shocked; her so called 'friends' were accusing her of betraying them, again!

"What, you think I planned this? I'm sitting in a cell if you hadn't noticed!" she snapped.

"Once a traditor always a traditor," Astrid smirked. The brunette's jaw dropped not believing what she heard.

"Fishlegs, tell me you don't believe this?"

"It does seem logical, sorry," he responded.

"Hiccup, you believe me…don't you?" Hiccup did not answer, still in an unsteady state of mind. "Tuffnut back me up here, tell them," she croaked out in a worried way.

"It's true, it wasn't her fault," he reassured, standing to his feet. "Our plan did have some…minor holes in it so I'm not surprised that something went wrong." Heather nodded glad that her name was clear.

"What went wrong then?" Hiccup spoke quietly. Everyone stared at him. Those were the first non-hostile words he spoke in days. "Tell us what happened." Everyone's gaze then fell upon Heather as they awaited her answer.

"W-Well, um, where do I start? After we tricked the Butchers that we were gypsies we moved the barrels of rum opposite the dragon cages. I sent Phoenix to release the dragons when I gave him the signal, which was to blow up the barrels. It would have worked if only I hadn't got caught. One of the locals asked what I was doing so Phoenix shouted out "We're going to blow up your island!" Then they…threw us in jail. I think it makes for a pretty funny story though," Heather laughed nervously.

"Well now we know who to blame, it was his fault!" Snotlout growled, pointing to Phoenix.

"Don't blame him! He may be stupid but he's our friend!" Tuffnut snapped. This was not such a brilliant idea as every Viking, locked in their tiny cells started to argue…and yell…and insult…and argue some more. As they all continued to word vomit Phoenix backed himself up into a corner, rocking back and forth like a mental patient, all the while whispering;

"Hazel, please help!"

* * *

"Where are those dragons?" Hazel asked herself with excited and wide eyes, slowly and carefully wondering through the village with her hood hung low to hide her face. She started to pace quicker as the cages came into view.

The dragons growled at her as she passed, thinking she was just another threat. Hazel did not take it to heart and she occasionally growled back in a weird way until she heard the loudest roar of all. One of a Night Fury.

"Well hello. And what do we have here? The dragon of Hiccup's I presume?" the odd with spoke with a smirk.

"_Bite me,"_ Toothless growled in his language she could not understand. Hazel's smile grew wider and with a flick of her wrist, each of the locks burst into flames before disappearing into thin air.

"Fly my pretties!" the sorceress cackled raising her arms in the air as the dragons took to the sky, cooeeing with glee for their freedom. Toothless nudged Hazel's leg, begging her to help set his master free. "Yes, that's right we have still have work to do!" she cheered as she led Toothless to the jail house.

As woman and dragon sped off to save the day, a suspicious sight caught Hazel's eye. In a small and empty cottage, with the door wide open a large parchment hung from the wall, covered in writing and red exes and strangely fancy gold trim around the edges.

"Wow, I want it."

**A/N: Hazel is so greedy. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello. I have a bit of a dilemma here. You see I don't know whether to end this conflict with peace or death or continued war between Berk, the Butchers, the Outcast and the Berserkers. So I would like it if you could tell me what you would like to see, war, peace, maybe even a bit of both. It would be greatly appreciated. **

Chaos, confusion, disorder, these were only a few words to describe this insane scene. Every Viking adding to the madness, trying to fit a word in and yelling at each other to get their point across.

Dagur shouted, Tuffnut growled, Hiccup shuddered, Astrid screamed, Fishlegs reasoned, Snotlout threatened, Alvin laughed, Phoenix cried and Heather threw a tantrum. It was anarchy. Hurtful words were thrown across the room only blending in with the other cries for help, sounded by the poor souls who were kept against their will.

"QUIET!" a loud and gruff voice boomed. It was a guard, swinging a pair of keys in their fingers. Silence fell through the building for the prisoners knew when the guards held the keys, someone was going to die.

The figure strode down the long hall way, stopping at the cells the Vikings were locked in, staring each one of them down and sending fear into their hearts. They had stopped their arguing and sat in a terrified muteness, silently praying that it was not one of them who would be executed. The hooded guard slowly unlocked the door to the very same cell Hiccup was in. The mysterious sentry stepped forth and eyed the three men, bending down to their level.

The guard reached out an arm to Tuffnut and gently lifted his head to make eye contact, a smile forming under their hood. A sudden realisation hit the blond Viking.

"Hazel? You left us," he whispered bluntly. The witch's smile grew as she removed her hood, getting a small gasp from Dagur.

"I did not leave Mister Thorston, I just…delayed the rescue and I if ever hear another ill-mannered comment about me coming from you again I won't be as generous." Tuffnut grinned and embraced her in a friendly hug out of gratitude.

"You are the strangest person I have ever met, but one of the best," he whispered. Hazel stood to her feet with pride.

"I know, but save your complements for later, I'm not finished being a hero!" she chirped removing a wooden wand from her sleeve.

Hazel twirled it about in the air directing a chain of silver light across the prison doors, sending the locks into blue flames for mere seconds before they were disintegrated into piles of ash.

"What are you lot sitting around for? RUN!" the sorceress shirked. Every prisoner did so once their minds had clicked back to reality, all running for the door to taste their freedom.

"Everyone, get to the Boundless outside!" Tuffnut ordered his friends, taking the lead. They were almost out the door when a black and rather sickly looking creature blocked their path.

"Toothless," Hiccup breathed, stepping up front and kneeling down next to his friend, stroking his snout gently. "What have they done to you?" Hazel pulled him away and shook him by the shoulders whilst waving a fancy parchment in his face.

"Snap out of it chief! If we don't stop this your friend won't be the only dragon hurt. This map is a map to show all dragon nests and these red xs are the ones they've already eaten from. Can you guess the next one they'll be coming too?" she said pointing to the one that was next.

"The one closest to Berk! We can't let that happen. I can't let that happen!" Hiccup cried, standing to his feet. "Alright gang here's the plan. Tuffnut you lead us to the ship, Snotlout and Fishlegs, I'll need your help to carry Toothless. We have to get out of here as quickly as possible," he directed, sounding like his old self again.

"That's more like it," Astrid spoke with a smile as Fishlegs and Snotlout carefully lifted Toothless of the ground, the poor creature giving a yelp in pain.

"It's okay bud," Hiccup whispered soothingly, stroking his head. "Take it nice and slow guys, he's already exhausted as it is."

The group led by Tuffnut, weaved they through the chaos, ducking behind buildings when needed to stay hidden from wondering Butcher eyes. They were almost there, so close now. The Boundless was just in sight, mere metres away.

"RUN FOR IT!" Tuff shouted, bolting for the ship, allies' right behind him. They were very close now; freedom just in their grasp, but nothing is ever what it seems because sometimes it slips through your fingers.

The Boundless was…leaving. Drifting out to see just like that. The others captives were sailing away on their only means of escape.

"They stole it. I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY STOLE IT!" Heather shouted in anger and disbelief. Everyone started to panic as the Butchers started to approach hearing Heather's cry of rage.

"Dinghy, over there!" Alvin directed pointing out the vessel moored at the end of the dock. Hiccup took the lead, Astrid's hand in his, tugging her along behind. So close now.

"Get in the boat gang," Hiccup ushered, making sure each person got on safely. Tuffnut was the last one on but before he boarded he turned, looked back to them, all the villagers. They looked worried, fearful even. The men, women, children, even the guards hunting them down seemed scared. Something wasn't right but there was no time to dwell on the concept, after all they still had the weapons.

Tuffnut felt a hand grip his shoulder, pulling him back onto the small boat and causing him to fall backwards with a hard thump. It was Heather, well who else. Tuffnut stared up at her from the deck giving a look that clearly said; what was that for?! All she did was give a look in return that stated; get over it!

The group of Vikings rowed for their life, attempting to get as far away from the island as possible, even Alvin was rapidly paddling. As they started to descend further and further away one by one they started to relax.

"Are we safe now?" Fishlegs asked quietly. Hiccup was about to answer but unfortunately at that particular moment a leak sprang in the boat, filling it with water. Panic and alarm ran through everyone.

"Ahoy there!" a deep Scottish voice boomed from afar. Hiccup waved his arms about.

"Here! Help please! Here, we're-,"

"Drowning!" Alvin growled, dunking his foes head into the water. The distant ship came into view, revealing Stoick and Gobber with a few group of men accompanying them.

At that moment Alvin pulled a gasping Hiccup from the water.

"I saved him! I saved him from drowning! You merciless sea will not take his soul today!" he boasted, clutching his head.

Stoick did not ask what was going on, only ordered his men to help his people aboard, knowing he would get an explanation from them sooner or later.

As the escapees of the Butchers sailed away to the dear home land they felt a sense of accomplishment fill their hearts but deep down they knew it was not over, it was only the calm before the storm.

**A/N: Ending's rushed I know but I wanted to finish now. Please review or I won't be a happy chappie. :^( **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Just wanted to say for those who are reading, terribly sorry for the delayed chapters because I have been busy but keep in mind if I decide to stop the story I will let you know but I don't plan to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

The journey home was tiring, long and uneventful. No one uttered a sentence, no one wanted to. Stoick would sometimes question his son about what happened, Gobber would ask them what the Butchers motives were and Spitelout would brag about how Snotlout would have been the one to get them out in the first place. These questions were palmed off with a shake of the head or a simple no and sometimes an "I don't want to talk about it."

The men would agree with their terms and leave it to rest but the curiosity would still linger in their minds. The curiosity of as to why Dagur the Deranged was in league with the Thorston man? Why Alvin the Treacherous stood two feet away and who was this middle aged woman and her accomplice joining them on their journey back to Berk? These questions could not be answered at that particular moment in time and so with Stoick's dismay, he had to let them be until it was time for answers.

When Berk was finally in view and each person placed their feet on dry land mixed emotions flew through the air, some welcoming and some hostile.

Hiccup and Astrid were reunited with their son, Hunter with hugs, kisses and some well hidden tears. Fishlegs rejoiced with his wife, Dalia and their small daughter, Ruth with open arms and smiles all round. Snotlout was tackled to the ground in a loving greeting from his twin son and daughter and an affectionate punch in the cheek by his "beloved" wife, Ruffnut. But the love stopped there.

The villagers glared at the two men defiantly not welcome to their island. As Dagur and Alvin took the walk of shame, escorted by Gobber and Spitelout to their new accommodation until things were finally discussed, the residents of Berk mumbled harsh insult under their breaths and some desperately wanted to peg a sharp and pointy object their way. Hazel and Phoenix followed behind them but instead of hearing bad words about them, they were completely overlooked, only seen as escapees rescued by their heroic leader to be, Hiccup.

As the events died down and evening came, the villagers left for home, especially the ones who had just escaped for some much needed rest. Except for Hiccup, who was whisked away by his father to the Great Hall, probably to discuss the matters of their new "guests". Tuffnut watched as they left and his stomach tightened. He didn't know what would be decided for their associates. Some of them were his friends, even if they were deranged, eccentric or just plain stupid.

Even as he sat at the table in the Jorgenson household, absently poking at his funny smelling food on his plate that his sister had prepared for him, Heather and Snotlout, he couldn't take his mind off what the near future held for his village. Tuff's stomach lurched in pain from hunger but he didn't want to eat. Too many question spun inside his head, like why did the Butchers look so worried when the dragons were set free? Tuffnut was pulled out of his thoughts by a nudge on the arm.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Heather asked, looking hungrily at his food, even though she already had two helpings of fish stew and a leg of chicken beforehand. Tuffnut looked back down to the fish resting on his plate and shook his head.

"Have it, I'm not hungry," he mumbled, handing his plate over to her. Heather shrugged and took it happily.

"How are you not hungry? They had us there for a week with no food at all!" Snotlout sounded with his mouth full of food. Tuffnut frowned at his loud words and silently stabbed the table with his knife.

"I just don't feel like eating okay, too much to think about." Ruffnut choked on her water and cackled wildly.

"You, thinking? Don't make me laugh brother! You thinking would be like fatso here going on a diet!"

"Yeah, exactly!" Snotlout confirmed, not fully understanding his wife's phrase. Tuffnut looked back down to the table top, angry and upset.

"So you're just gonna sit around and do nothing while possible war is right on your door step. You have children. Do you want them to face that at such a young age?" The two seated across from him fell silent. It was rare for Tuffnut to be the voice of reason but he was right.

"Uncle Tuff! Uncle Tuff! Did you bring back a skull?" Cliff chirped, bounding down the stairs and sitting on his lap, his sister Rebel following behind.

"Well we didn't have time to get a skull because we were too busy rescuing the dragons!" he sang happily, hugging his nephew. Cliff giggled and put on his uncle's helmet. He began chasing his sister around the house chanting that he was to rescue her because she was apparently a dragon.

Everyone laughed at the sweetness of the scene. Nothing makes one feel happier than the innocents of a child in a time of depression.

"So…Dagur huh? Never thought I'd ever see him working for the good side," Ruffnut mused after a long quiet.

"What do you think's going to happen to them? I'm mean Hiccup's not violent but he seemed pretty messed by the end of it," Snotlout butted in. Tuffnut didn't answer.

"I don't think he'll do anything to rash," Heather spoke up, resting a hand on Tuff's shoulder.

Tuffnut ignored it. He was too caught up in thought. Hiccup wouldn't do anything reckless. Hiccup _couldn't_ do anything reckless, could he? People change. Heck, Alvin was once a kind man and look what became of him. But it couldn't happen to Hiccup. He was different, far from ruthless. Even the thought about a heartless Hiccup made Tuffnut laugh a bit.

"_He wouldn't. Even if some are the enemy, he would execute them…would he?"_

**A/N: This chapter was pretty much a filling chapter at most. Yeah you're gonna see a lot of filling chapters but if you want more action then give me some ideas. I don't care what they are just please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: After this chapter I am officially stuck so I would really like your input, please. I was thinking of adding the Vikings children in it a little more but I'm not sure. Please help me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

The memories of the Great Hall ran through Dagur's mind. He remembered when he was there the last time, if only it were similar circumstances now, one where he was in control. But he wasn't, instead he was standing in front of the fire pit, Hiccup standing across from him with his father. Hazel stood near them with Phoenix by her side, making flirtatious faces at Dagur and rude ones to Alvin. Of course that woman was safe from harm; Heather had put in a good word for her and the young boy while sailing home, she was now an ally of Berk. But Dagur should have been safe and not standing around being convicted of his past "incidents" on Berk. After all he did help rescue Hiccup and, dare he say it, he was somewhat friends with Tuffnut. So why didn't the Thorston man tell his chief all the good he did? And why did Hiccup completely over look his services?

The questions of his fate pondered the deranged lads head as his eyes wondered over to Alvin, silently standing beside him, shackles around his wrists, for safety is what Hiccup said, rather flatly at that. The man in question showed no signs of fear, believing that the Dragon Conqueror would not dish out any harsh punishment while on Berk. He was wrong.

"Alvin the Treacherous and Dagur the Deranged. Both here. What do you have to say for yourselves? Hiccup asked with the faintest smirk playing across his lips.

"Um, we plead innocent?" Dagur laughed with a shrugged, too bad the judge wasn't as amused as he was. Hiccup strode forth, an expression as hard as stone over his features, his eyes glassy and cold. The whole room fell silent with each step the hope and heir of the Hooligan tribe took, and an unsettling feeling sank into Dagur and Alvin's hearts as he approached closer and closer, striding with his hands clasped behind his back, his head held high and revenge in his outlook.

"You say innocent as if it can be said about anyone, don't you. But Alvin here is far from it and so are you so you may want to rethink your statement. How do you plead?!"Hiccup demanded. Dagur looked to the floor under the future chief of Berk's deathly gaze.

"Guilty," he mumbled under his breath. Hiccup smirked once more and made his way back to his respective place next to his father, glaring at his two enemies before he spoke their fate.

"So, what am I going to do with you then, huh? Execution maybe? Life in prison perhaps, or I could just let you roam free but how would that help," Hiccup spoke, running through his options.

"If I may say something mister chief man?" Phoenix interrupted, raising his hand childishly, Dagur face palming himself when no one was looking as he prayed that the stupid boy wouldn't say anything foolish. "Why don't you make an agreement with them? Keep them here to help take down the Butchers if they attack and then after throw them in jail," the ginger teen chirped. Hiccup place a hand on his stubbled chin in thought, glancing towards his father for some guidance in his decision.

"It couldn't hurt son. They're just two men, with no armada to back them up, but it's you choice Hiccup," Stoick encouraged. The young man in question nodded in response, his brow arched as he slowly turned to face Dagur and Alvin, both men alert and ready to hear their fate.

"I have decided. You will both stay here on Berk for the duration but under constant surveillance. You will not speak unless spoken to, you will not eat unless told to, and you will not do anything unless it is ordered of you. If I ask of you to jump you do not ask as to why you say how high! Do I make myself clear?" Hiccup calmly asked in an ordering tone.

"Clear as day," Dagur mumbled once again, receiving a nod from the Haddock man. Hiccup turned to Alvin, his glare practically burning through the treacherous mans' armour, waiting for his answer.

"No." he responded with venom in his voice.

"No?" Hiccup replied. "Oh. And why not _Alvin_?" The man in question lowered his brow in frustration, his upper lip curled as if he were about to let out a snarl. Hiccup smirked for the hundredth time that night, only infuriating Alvin all the more. "If you're not going to give me an answer then you can spend the rest of this war locked away in a cosy little cell," he said rather sarcastically. Alvin's frown turned in to a glare as he practically had a staring contest with the man in front of him.

"Fine!" he growled. "But I won't be friendly about it!" Hiccup laughed at his statement.

"Neither will I."

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!" a tall man with think black hair and elegant cloths screamed while sitting on his stylishly carved throne.

"It wasn't my fault sir. A crazy woman dressed as a guard set the dragons free! How was I supposed to know that she was in league with the prisoners?" One of the guards snapped back to his chief. The man in question fumed in anger, scrunching his face up before he heaved a sigh, slouching down in his throne, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"How can this be? Those dragons were locked up tight; those prisoners were locked up tight. How can one person alone rescue over one hundred prisoners and dragons? It boggles my mind. They must be a genius to have created a plan to deceive us," the chief stated miserably as one of his advisors entered the room, looking rather skittish. "Oh gods! What is it now?"

"Sir, the villagers are furious. It's anarchy out there! No one knows what is happening, their worried for their lives! You must do something!" the advisor exclaimed as she tried to hold the door shut from the rampaging people.

"Oh, very well. Let them in," the leader replied with a moan. His advisor gave a baffled look before she hurried away from the door, joining the guard where he stood. Not a second went past before angry villagers burst through the door, shouting and yelling.

"Edmund! This is madness! We have lost our main source of food to Berk! If you don't do something, we, your people will starve!" one of the Butchers bellowed to his chief.

"This is all his fault. I say we need new management!" another cried. "Get him!"

Everyone yelled in chaos, rushing forward to the man known as Edmund.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" he ordered, standing to his feet and waving his arms in the air to stop his peoples' madness. "I know you're scared. Those dragons were the only livestock we had and the only we were able to get. But there is no need to worry because I, Edmund the Extravagant have a plan. My loyal head guard, Arthur, my advisor, Jezebel, my finest warriors and I shall travel to Berk, slaying those barbarians that have given us this death sentence and return to our humble land as heroes where we shall celebrate with a feast of victory!" he cheered, the villagers following in suit, chanting his name as he danced around in glee.

"Sir, if you are quite finished celebrating, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Arthur questioned in a loud voice, trying to be heard over the cheering.

"Don't be such a sissy my good man, it will be a blast. I could bring my son, he'll love it! Jezebel, go fetch Edmund the second and tell my wives I'll be back in a week, two at most!"

"But sir, are you sure-,"

"Go now! We haven't a second to waste!" he shooed the lass. As she scampered the flamboyant chief turned to his head guard. "Chop, chop man we have an armada to lead. It's time for war!"

**A/N: Sorry Hiccup's gone crazy but jail can do that to people and sorry for taking so long but I didn't get any ideas. If you don't want to see this story go political then send ideas.**


End file.
